


The Rescue

by DominatorBot



Series: The Love Story [6]
Category: Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominatorBot/pseuds/DominatorBot
Summary: The final confrontation with Olin.
Relationships: Lord Dominator/Wander (Wander Over Yonder)
Series: The Love Story [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660777
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	The Rescue

# Wander Over Yonder

Streams of lava shot out towards the a deadly tentacle reducing it to liquid metal. Bolts of green lightning flew through the air towards another one, sending it into convulsions before exploding, sending shards flying in all directions. Blaster fire sizzled towards a group of of them, taking off large chunks as the blasts tore through them.

But it wasn't enough. For every one they destroyed another would take its place.

Dom yelled as she used her enlarged lava hands to grab the nearest one and ripped it apart. Then turned the piece in her hand into a projectile and flung it at the doorway, hitting whatever she could.

One managed to avoid the incoming attack and charged straight for her head. Dom saw the attack coming just in time to throw herself to the floor. She rolled on to her back and fired a blast of hot lava, incinerating the tentacle.

Sylvia threw her last grenade at the mass assembled near the exit and forced them to retreat slightly as the explosion did a lot of damage. Then, with her blaster rifle, she fired wildly through the smoke, hoping that she was scaring them off.

More bladed tentacles flew into the room and circled the defenders, positioning themselves in a way to cut through every one in one swift motion.

Dom tapped Hater's shoulder. “On my mark, shoot your lightning at that spot there.” She pointed at the entrance to the bridge where the tentacles kept coming from. Hater charged his lightning into an intense ball of energy.

Turning her fists into overflowing lava she concentrated all of her thoughts into creating the biggest blast she could muster. “Now!” She shouted at Hater after firing a massive blast of lava.

Hater shot his green lightning at the place Dom had indicated, mixing with the lava as it moved through the air and colliding with the assorted tentacles. The resulting explosion sent them all falling backwards and slamming Peepers onto the flight console.

There was a screech of metal as the tentacles retreated, withdrawing back to the diamond-shaped station.

Hater cheered. “Woo hoo! Take that, stupid tentacles!” He played his air-guitar.

“Peepers are you okay?” Sylvia ran over to the eyeball and helped him down.

“I'm fine.” He said while straightening his helmet. “Thanks.”

Sylvia smiled.

“Now buckle up folks, I'm taking us in.” He didn't wait for anyone to object and pushed the lever all the way forward, going in as fast as he could.

Dom shook her hands. The heat from the intense blast she had created still radiated from her. She didn't know what that meant and she didn't like it but she didn't have time to worry about it. The diamond-shaped station was getting closer. Wander was closer.

“Are there any more of those nasty tentacle things?” She asked.

Peepers checked the radar. “None have appeared after your last attack. But who knows what's waiting for us up ahead?”

“There's only one thing waiting for us and I don't want to disappoint him.” Dom said while glaring at the approaching station.

Sylvia reloaded her blaster rifle. “Right! So what's the plan? We charging in guns blazing or splitting up?”

“We'll try to stay together. It'll be safer that way. Just be ready in case we do need to split up.”

Hater went over to the flight console and stood next to Commander Peepers. “What a ride, eh Peeps?”

“It's the craziest one we've done yet.”

“It's exhilarating. Who would have thought saving Wander would be so awesome?”

“You aren't worried, sir?”

“What's there to be worried about? We have the baddest team in the Galaxy ready to kick Olin's butt. Nothing's going to be able to stop us.”

“I hope you;re right, sir.”

“Just you wait and see Commander.”

The Skullship circled the station to the opposite side where the opening they had discovered was waiting for them. Peepers took the ship in and landed carefully. The Skullship was in bad shape after what the tentacles did to it. But at least it was still space worthy. For now.

“We're inside the station. I guess this is where we improvise.”

Dom led the party out of the ship and on to the deck. Surprisingly they were left alone. No bladed tentacles came looking to tear them apart and no sign of Olin. It almost seemed like their presence wasn't a concern. Well, Dom was going to change that.

“A place like this, I'd say our best bet would be to try to get to the core.”

“Good idea. But what about the ship? We can't just leave it here unguarded.” Sylvia pointed out.

“I'll stay.” Peepers said. “I'll protect the ship.”

Hater put a hand on Peeper's shoulder. “Stay safe, buddy.”

“You know me, sir. I'll be fine.” Peepers patted his hand.

Hater charged his lightning. “Alright, let's get this over with.”

The team of three headed down the hall towards the centre of the station and, hopefully, Wander.

* * *

Wander was lost. Everything was white. “Hello!” He called out with the only answer being his own echo. After walking for what seemed like an hour he finally gave up. There was nothing for him to see or do. Unlike the last time he was in a similar place where he could conjure up anything he could think of.

After trying several times he came to the understanding that this was not like The Void at all. This place was different and it was also very lonely.

The silence was oppressive and making Wander very nervous. Was he dead? Did Olin succeed in his plan? That didn't seem right. He didn't _feel_ dead.

After failing to find any one to talk to he curled up down onto the floor and thought about his friends. Sylvia, Hater, Peepers and Dom. Their images floated around inside his mind, He could even hear them talking. Wander always liked having a vivid imagination.

“The core shouldn't be too far.”

Wait. That didn't come from inside his head. He opened his eyes and saw a floating blurry visual of Hater, Sylvia and Dom running down a hallway. Then a second image appeared with Peepers still on the Skullship.

“My friends! They're here for...

## THE RESCUE

But how? Olin's machine should have taken their souls too. What was different about them?

There was no obvious answer to him but right now it wasn't important. What was important was the fact that they were here at all. It meant that there was a chance that Olin could be stopped. If he could only reach out to them.

Wander concentrated on the image of Sylvia, his dearest and closest friend. If anyone could hear him it was going to be her. He thought of her name, of all the adventures that they got into. All the ups and downs of their relationship. But especially all the moments when she was there for him when no one else was. How she saved him when he put himself in danger. How she would raise his spirits after a bad day with a funny story or good food. Whatever else there was to say about her she was the best pal a wandering weirdo could ask for.

“Sylvia.” He whispered her name. It worked.

“Wander?”

“Sylvia!”

“Wander, how are you doing that?”

“I don't know! Crazy, right?”

“Don't talk to me about crazy. I'm with Lord Hater and Dom and we're trying to save you as well as the Universe. I don't even know what crazy is any more.”

Wander had to contain his excitement when Sylvia said 'Dom'. She was using her new name! “Tell me about it. And nothing would please me more than to catch up with you but I need you to do something first.”

“You got it, Wander. Anything.”

“Great! Now, those tentacle things are going to be a problem. I know where their control centre is. I need you to shut them down.” He didn't know where this idea came from or why he said it but a part of him knew it was what needed to be done.

“By myself?”

“I have jobs for everyone.”

“Okay, I trust you buddy.”

“Oh, and Syl? You're the greatest.”

“Right back at ya.”

The connection was gone. Now to Lord Hater.

He thought about all the fun times he had with the unstable Bad Guy. All the chases they had. The near-death situations. Hater may be an undead skeleton man with scary green lightning but Wander knew there was someone inside who just wanted to be loved. To know that there were people out there who cared about him. He fought so hard to maintain his Bad Guy image but it recently started to crack and Wander knew it was only a matter of time before Hater accepted what he truly wanted.

“What the flarp is that? Wander? Get out of my head!”

“Aw, don't be like that Hater. Besides I'm not actually in your head.” He paused. “Or am I?”

“Wander!”

“Just kidding. It's good to know you're okay Hatey. I was worried Olin's soul machine had got you too. I don't know what I would have done without my best buddy around to save me.”

To Wander's amazement Hater didn't scream at him that he wasn't his buddy. “Just be ready for us to save you.”

“As much as I would love to see that I have another job for you.”

“Really? What is it?”

“I need you to go to the generator room and overload the power to the station. It needs to be destroyed.”

“You mean I get to cause an epic explosion?”

“Sure do, Hater.”

“Yes!”

“Good luck!”

“I don't need luck to be awesome.”

Wander laughed. There were some things that would never change. And speaking of change.

He looked at the moving images and thought of Dom. Wander loved all his friends, but Dom was different. In the beginning Wander treated her no differently than the other Villains he came across. But over time Wander's thoughts towards her had changed. He saw something in her that he didn't see in any one else. At first he wasn't sure what that meant but it all became clear on the night of the speed date.

Even when she disguised herself as Ro he still felt that strong attraction to her. At the time he thought his feelings towards Dom were no longer unique, until he discovered the truth. Ro had been Dom and he unwittingly feel in love with her again. That was also the time Dom started to change.

And now here she was on the other side of the Universe, charging into enemy territory along side Sylvia and Hater. Wander was proud of her. He was proud of them all.

“Dom?”

“Wander? Where are you?”

“I'm so glad you're here. For a while I was worried I was on my own.”

“I would never leave you behind. You mean too much to me.”

“That's sweet of you to say.” He was quiet, staring at her image on the floating screen.

“Are you still there?”

“Oh, yes! I need you to come to me but watch out for Olin, he's keeping me in place and he's determined to see his plan through.”

“What is his plan any way?”

“No time to explain.” Wander conjured up an image of the layout of the station and sent it to his three friends. This should help them get to where they need to go. “Make your way to the core. I'll be there.”

“On it. Oh, and Wander?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.” He said with a smile she couldn't see.

The connection was gone and the party of three soon split up.

“That should put an end to Olin's plans. I know they can do this.”

Wander trusted them to accomplish the tasks he had given them but that didn't stop him from worrying.

* * *

The conversations Wander had with Dom, Hater and Sylvia all took place within a second. In the time it takes to blink they were all aware of him and knew what they needed to do to stop Olin.

“That was weird.” Sylvia said.

“Do you hear him too?” Asked Hater.

“Looks like Wander is not out of it yet.” Dom said with a grin, relieved that he was still alive.

“I have to go shut down these nightmare tentacles. Wander showed me the fastest way to get there.”

“He asked me to blow this place up!”

“And I need to find Olin and Wander.”

“Sounds to me like Wander came up with a plan for us.”

Dom chuckled. “There are no end to the surprises when Wander is concerned.”

“I think it's time we split up and do what Wander suggests.”

“And when you're finished, be back at the Skullship.”

Without any kind of prompt the three of them wrapped each other in a tight embrace. “Good luck.” Dom whispered. Then they released and went on their separate ways.

* * *

Sylvia drew her blaster rifle and carefully made her way down the hallway. Those tentacles were fast and she wanted to give herself a chance to react to any that came for her. The hall was large and long, perfect setting for an ambush but Sylvia wasn't afraid. Wander had her back and that was all she needed to give her the courage to push on.

The sound of metal scrapping metal made her mane stand on end. She tightened her grip on the blaster, ready to move at the slightest hint of an incoming attack.

A bladed tentacle shot out from the shadows heading straight for her. Sylvia's reflexes kicked in and she threw herself to the side, did a half-spin in the air and fired several shots at the still moving tentacle, severing it in two. The tip clanged on to the floor while the rest scurried back into the darkness. They weren't going to make it east but she was in a fighting mood.

Using the mental map Wander had given her she found the room she was looking for. It was down several more hallways and probably blocked off by more of those tentacles. Sylvia cracked her knuckles. Time to show them what she was made of.

She charged down the hall with a second blaster she brought with her and fired wildly. Pieces of dark metal hit the floor as her laser fire cut through the ones guarding the control room.

“Is that all you got?” She roared at them before throwing a grenade at a few that had grouped together. The explosion tore through the deadly tendrils, ripping the metal to pieces and sending shrapnel into nearby ones.

The path in front of her was littered with chunks of blasted metal with some tentacles still active. Sylvia continued her onslaught.

* * *

Lord Hater kept his guard up. The station's defences, those totally cool tentacle things, were probably following him, waiting to see what he was trying to do. Hater wondered if, before they left, that he could salvage some of those tentacles and install them into the Skullship. He thought about how cool it would look if the Skullship flew into a fight with another Villain with those bladed nightmares coming out from the sides.

It looked really awesome in his mind. But he knew it was never going to happen. The thrill of taking over the Galaxy just wasn't there any more, not after this Olin showed up and made all the other Villains look about as deadly as a bunch of flowers. What could Hater possibly do to top that? And, more to the point, did he even want to?

His talk with Sylvia had shaken him. He had never been so open and honest with any one before. And the truth was, he liked saving her. It hurt his chest at first but that pain soon turned into pleasure. He wanted to do it again. And now he was presented with the opportunity to save so many lives his heart might just explode.

And then there was Wander. It was difficult to admit this, even to himself, but Dom had been right. He didn't hate Wander. In fact since this whole mess started he missed the little guy. He missed the fun he would have with him.

Hater knew he wasn't a Bad Guy any more. But what did that mean for him? What was he going to do without the only thing he ever knew? The future was scary but he was confident that Wander would help him find a new meaning in life.

His thoughts got interrupted when one of the tentacles came at him. Hater fired a blast of lightning, rendering it lifeless. It hit the floor with a loud _thud!_ More tentacles came around the corner with a ferocity that made Hater jump. But the fear soon washed away. He had friends. Friends that believed in him and he was going to prove to them that their belief was well placed.

Hater charged his green lightning into a devastating ball of energy a launched it at the oncoming group. He screamed at them, green lightning flying out of his body, as he charged a second ball. His eyes glowed as he used his rage to intensify the attack. And completely obliterated the enemy.

He gasped and heaved as he suddenly grew tired. His rage wasn't as efficient as it once was but it did the trick. The way was clear and Hater pressed on.

* * *

Dom approached the core, uninterrupted. Nothing stopped her from entering the chamber and seeing Olin next to Wander. The lizard was holding Wander tightly with one hand and seemed oblivious to her arrival. Wander also didn't react.

She walked further into the room, her hands covered in lava. A trail of dark smudge followed behind her as the lava dripped on to the shiny floor. The closer she got to them the faster her heart beat. Wander was nearly back with her.

Olin released Wander and slowly turned his head. “You can't stop me, Dominator. Wander is nearly finished. Soon all this will be over.”

“My name is Dom!” She threw a punch that landed squarely on Olin's face, hitting the back of his head against the glass sphere. A sliver of blood trailed down from his nose. He wiped it with a scaly hand.

His eyes glowed purple as he used his telekinesis to subdue Dom, forcing her to deactivate her lava covered hands. When she was back to normal he released her. She fell to her knees, smoke riding from the backs of her hands.

“You will die here. Is that what you want?”

“If I die doing what's right, then it will be worth it.”

Angered by her response he reached out with his telekinesis again, lifting her off the floor. Then he started to squeeze.

Dom could feel her lungs tighten and found it difficult to breathe. She tried struggling against the invisible grip but it did her no good. The area around her vision started to darken. Her mind was beginning to shut down. It was getting harder to think.

Then a voice called to her. It was her own. “Don't fail now! He needs you. They all need you!”

Her eyes snapped open. Olin flinched. It was all she needed.

In that split second of uncertainty she brought back her lava hands and grew them large enough to pick Olin up slamming him back into the glass orb. But it didn't crack. She tried again and again. But it refused to take damage.

Olin broke free from her grip and dropped down to the floor opposite her. His body was badly burned and he looked like he could barely stand but the anger in his eyes was brighter than ever. He threw himself at her, tackling her to the ground, using his claws to tear at her skin.

Dom cried out in pain as lines of blood appeared on her arms and legs.

They wrestled on the ground, each trying to get the advantage. Dom managed to roll Olin onto his back and repeatedly punched him in the face with a lava covered fist. After taking a few hits Olin grabbed her by the wrist and twisted it around. Dom screamed, falling away from Olin, clutching her broken wrist.

Olin rubbed his wounded face. His vision was starting to blur.

He got back to his feet and limped over to Dom and placed a hand on her head. His claws dug into her skull as he dragged her towards the glass orb. Dom was too wounded to fight back. Then he lifted her up and placed her back against the orb. “Wander will just have to watch as your soul gets added to the mix.” He coughed blood.

Dom placed her unbroken hand onto the arm that held her in place. “Not before yours.” The heat from the lava reached a level of intensity that she was able to not only burn through Olin's skin but his bones as well. She reduced his arm to a glowing stump as the rest of it was incinerated to nothing.

Olin staggered back. He didn't make a sound as he studied the wound delivered to him by Dom. He had never felt so much pain in his life, not since the day Milna died.

Dom fell towards Wander. It was the first time she could see him up close and saw a vacant look on his face. It was like he wasn't even there. She put her good hand around his head and leaned in to kiss him. Their lips touched.

* * *

Sylvia had reached the control room. Her right leg was scratched up and ammo was running low. She did a quick check of her supplies and discovered she only had one grenade left and was nearly out of charges for both blaster rifles. But she had made it.

The control room had a dozen different computers all switched on and running different programs but she was only interested in one. And it was standing against the back wall to the left.

Without wasting time she pulled out her last grenade, set the charge to go off in ten seconds and planted it on top of the computer.

Not willing to sit around and wait for the explosion she dived back out of the room and into another group of angry, sharp tentacles. She didn't have time to fire off any shots when she was seized by the two closest ones.

Three. Two. One.

* * *

Hater found the reactor. It had been well guarded but those tentacles didn't stand much of a chance against his lightning powers. But Hater, on the other hand, was exhausted. Using so much of his power was draining him. This was obviously a repercussion of his slow turn away from evil. His green lightning was evil by nature and if he was no longer evil then that meant no more lightning.

This upset him greatly. His lightning was cool and really fun. Did he really want to loose that?

He brought his hands up to his eyes, watched as sparks of electricity leapt from his yellow gloves. It was time to say good bye. And so with his last bit of effort he fired a sustained arc of lightning at the reactor, overloading the spinning generator with too much power.

The resulting explosion threw him against the door he had come in through.  
Hater looked at his hands again. No more sparks. The evil green lightning was gone.

* * *

Wander was no longer lost. He knew exactly where he was. Sounds of fighting had brought him closer back to reality.

The empty white nothingness was slowly replaced with the image of Milna. She was back but her image was disintegrating. Without Olin controlling his thought patterns the image of her faltered and the souls dispersed. There were screams of agony in the distance but he couldn't tell who had made them. He hoped it wasn't Dom.

As his vision slowly returned he watched as the souls drifted back into the orb, waiting to be set free.

But wait. Wander was suddenly struck with an idea. An idea so crazy he wasn't sure he could pull it off. But he was running out of time. Dom might be loosing the fight. He couldn't take the risk not to go through with it.

Reaching out to the panicking souls he took control of them. Milna was gone. But he could still fix everything. Without Olin's interference and lack of imagination Wander was free to do what he felt like he should do. These souls could take away all the pain from the Universe. No one would ever have to suffer or get hurt or experience a negative emotion ever again. This had to be it, the reason he was brought here.

Then he stopped. A pair of lips touched his. He opened his eyes. Dom was in front of him.

He didn't move. He didn't want to move. This was a moment he didn't want to forget. So he took in every detail. The feel of her lips on his. The smell of her skin. Her hand holding the back of his head.

When she pulled away, her eyes opened and she smiled, then laughed. “Hey.”

Wander smiled back. “Hey yourself.” He touched her face. “I missed you.”

She put her forehead to his.

“But I have one last thing to do.”

“Wander?”

“I can fix everything. No one will need to be sad any more. With the help of these souls I can rid the Universe of negativity.”

“Wander, you can't do that.”

“Yes, I can. I know how.”

“That's not what I mean.”

“Huh?”

“You can't get rid of negative emotions Wander. They are a part of who we are. Yes these things can hurt us and make us into monsters. But when you overcome those things, either by yourself or with the help of another, it makes the positive emotions feel all the more better. I wouldn't be the person I am today without you. But I only became this person because of who I was before. The Bad Guy.”

“But wouldn't your life have been better if you were never bad to begin with?”

“That's not your choice to make. I made a mistake when I became a Villain and I did a lot of terrible things. We need to balance our emotions, the good and the bad. It's what makes us who we are.”

“But this way everyone will be kinder to each other. Everyone will be a friend.”

“In a Universe where everyone is your friend, how do you make room for the ones that really matter to you?”

The souls swirled around inside the orb, eager to be free.

“Think about Sylvia, Hater and me. Who were we before we met you?”

“Bad Guys?”

“Exactly. We learned to be better not just because of you but because there was good in us that we didn't see. The Galaxy needs people like you Wander, to teach the rest of us that good exists in everyone. At the end of the day it's a choice and by going through with this you are taking that choice away from them.”

Wander took his hand away from the orb. “You're right, Dom.”

Olin had reawakened. His eyes widened as he watched Wander send the souls back up through the station and out towards the rings. Millions of ghostly faces flew all around the station, scattering back to the Galaxies that they had been taken from.

“No!” Olin yelled. “What have you done!?”

Wander glanced at Dom. “What I had to.”

“I'll kill you both!”

A violent shock-wave rocked the station. An alarm went off.

“Hater must have destroyed the reactor. Time for us to go!” Dom took Wander's hand and led him to the exit.

With his plan in ruins, Olin fell to his knees. Tears stung his eyes. “I was so close.”

Wander let go of Dom's hand.

“Wander, we don't have time for this.”

He put a hand on Olin's back. “When you love someone, sometimes that means knowing when to let go.”

“But I don't want to let go.”

“I understand how you feel. But you loved her, right? I'm sure that wherever she is now she knows that you do. And that she loves you just as much.”

The tears were rolling down Olin's cheeks. He reached into his pocket and produced a set of keys. “These are for my ship. Take it.”

Wander took the keys. “Aren't you coming with us?”

“No. This is where I die.”

“But you can't!” Wander took his hand. “You can still come with us.”

“Wander, please, let me be with her.” Olin pulled his hand free from Wander. “Go.” He used the last of his energy to lift Wander and Dom out of the chamber and safely into the hall outside.

Dom once again took Wander by the hand.

“My hat!”

“Where is it?”

“Back this way. Quick, follow me.”

Wander ran back towards the room Olin had kept him in as a prisoner with Dom keeping pace behind him.

* * *

Commander Peepers was twiddling his thumbs when he felt the reactor explosion.

“What was that?” He looked through the Skullship's eyes and saw Lord Hater and Sylvia heading his way. But where was Dom and Wander?

Minor explosions erupted throughout the station as it began loosing integrity. They had minutes to get away.

Hater and Sylvia boarded the Skullship. Both looking like they had crawled through a mile of broken glass.

“Sir, I'm so happy you're safe.”

“Thanks, Peeps. Has Wander and Dom returned yet?”

“No sign of them yet, sir. But I don't think we can wait much longer. This station is about to go up any minute!”

“Then we give them a minute!”

More explosions shook the station with bits of debris landing near and on the Skullship. A minute had passed and still no sign of Wander and Dom. Peepers was getting more anxious to leave by the second.

“Sir, we have to go now!”

“No! Give them some more time!”

But Peepers couldn't wait any longer. Going against Lord Hater's orders he switched the engine on and flew the ship through the opening and took them as far as he could get before...

The station exploded. Large chunks of metal scattered about in all directions.

“Wander!” Sylvia put her hands up to the window trying to see any sign of Wander. Hater closed his eyes and lowered his head. Peepers removed his helmet. Silence filled the Skullship.

In the distance there was a flicker of light. Everyone looked out the window and saw the only other ship in the whole region flying towards them.

“Hey, everybody! Sorry for keeping y'all waiting.” Wander's voice echoed throughout the Skullship.

“Wander!” All three of them shouted with such relief.  
“Hater, you better check on those Watchdogs. Something tells me they'll be wanting to know what's been going on!”

“I'm here too if anyone cares.” Dom said over the speaker.

“Oh, of course they do.”

“We do.” Was their response.

Olin's ship landed inside the Skullship.

“Sir, we better get moving. The rings look like they're shutting down.” He pointed at the screen showing the flickering portals.

“Get us out of here, Commander.”

Peepers grabbed the ship's controls and flew towards the ring that connected to their Galaxy. As the Skullship flew into the portal the flickering intensified. They emerged on the other side just as the ring had shut off and the last of the souls came through.

The nearest planet they could land on was the one Sylvia and Peepers tracked Daamar to. Everyone disembarked with Wander and Dom coming out last. They were holding hands as they walked.

As they stepped on to the grassy field Wander saw his best friend standing a few feet away with her arms crossed and a smile on her face. Wander zipped over to her with his arms spread out. They embraced.

Wander hugged her like he hadn't seen her in years. Tears filled both of their eyes. “I missed you so much.” He said after some time.

“And I missed you. So, you and Dom, eh?”

Wander rubbed his arm. “I'm sorry I didn't tell you. You are my best friend and I didn't trust you.”

“Ah, that's okay. For what it's worth I completely understand why you did it.”

“Even so, I didn't like doing it.”

Sylvia looked at Dom who was standing alone near the Skullship. “It's in the past now. And after talking with her for a bit I... still don't get it.”

Wander frowned.

“But I'm glad she makes you happy.”

He smiled, hugged her again then went over to Dom.

The Watchdogs were rubbing their eyes and walking about like they were dizzy. One of them approached Lord Hater. “Sir, what just happened? I remember being on the ship then I was very afraid of something and now I'm here.”

“It's a long story Barry. Peepers will fill you all in.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Honestly, sir, I don't think I even know the whole story myself.”

“It's probably best you don't Peepers.”

“Fair enough, sir. I'll tell them what I can.”

“Before you do, Peepers I have one thing to say to you.”

“Sir?”

Hater knelt down and hugged the little eyeball. “I should have done this a long time ago.”

Not far from them Wander was watching with a wide-eyed look.

Sylvia hit Hater on the arm with her knuckles. “You big softy.”

This is usually the part when Hater would activate his green lightning but nothing happened. He looked at his gloved hand with a sense of longing.

“You okay Hater?”

“Yeah. Just have to get used to a few changes.”

“I get that.”

Without any warning Wander was suddenly wrapped around Hater. “Hatey!” He shouted, fully expecting Hater to yank him away. A hand landed on his back, he tightened his grip. But instead of being pulled away he felt Hater patting him. Filled with immense joy Wander yelled, “Buddy!”

Hater chuckled. “Buddy.”

It was all he ever wanted to hear from him.

Dom was standing next to Syl, watching Hater and Wander hug. “It really is amazing how he does it.” Sylvia stated.

“Sure, but it wasn't all him.”

“What do you mean?”

“You are just as much responsible for this as he is.”

“No I'm not.” She said dismissively.

“Think that if you will, but I know better.”

Sylvia shook her head. What was she talking about? Whatever it was it didn't matter because everything was going to be okay.

* * *

Several weeks later. The Galaxy was rebuilding. Hater, Peepers and the Watchdogs used their resources to help the returning citizens of the Galaxy find new homes. Sylvia went home to her family and took some well deserved rest. Emperor Awesome threw the biggest party the Galaxy had ever seen and invited everyone to join.

Daamar, free from Olin's brainwashing, apologised for his behaviour. Wander, knowing that Daamar was not a local to this Galaxy had given him the keys to Olin's ship so he could return home.

Sitting on a beach next to Dom, Wander rested his head against her arm. They watched the sunset together.

“I always loved watching the sun setting. It reminds me that things don't last forever, that we should enjoy the time we have. And that we shouldn't be afraid of that.”

Dom felt nervous. Was he talking about them?

Wander, noticing her unease, said. “And I want to spend all the time I have with you.”

Dom threw herself on top of him, covering them both in sand. She kissed him full on the lips, enjoying every second of it.

“I have one last thing I need to do but I need to ask you a question first.”

“What is it?”

Wander took a deep breath.

* * *

The next day he was with Dom at Sylvia's family home. He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. After fighting her way to the door she opened it.

“Wander! It's great to see you!” They hugged.

“Syl, I need to speak with you.”

“Sure thing, bud. Ma! I'll be back in a few. Wander's here.” She shouted into the house.

“Tell him to come inside!”

“I'd rather not, I'm not staying for long.”

“He said he's... wait, what?”

“I have to tell you something.”

Sylvia was worried. “What is it?”

“I'm leaving.”

“But you just got here.”

“I'm leaving the Galaxy. I'm not needed here any more.”

“Of course you are. Who's going to drive those loony Villains nuts if you aren't around?”

He took her hand, had tears in his eyes. “My work here is done. I always knew my time here wouldn't last forever. But I'm happy knowing that I'll be leaving the Galaxy in capable hands.”

“I don't know if I can do this without you. I'll be on my own!”

“You aren't alone. And I know you'll do just fine without me. My time here is at an end.”

Sylvia started to cry. “Will you come back?”

“Don't know. I hope so. Some day.”

They hugged. The tightest they had ever held each other. Unwilling to let the other person go. Both knowing, deep down, that it was the last hug they will ever share.

It was Wander who had to let go first. “You're my best friend, Syl. I'm going to miss you.”

“Don't get yourself hurt out there.”

“I won't. I have someone to keep me safe.” He looked back at Dom.

As he walked back to her he turned around for the last time and waved to Sylvia before pulling out his bottle of Orbble Juice and wrapping himself and Dom in a Bubble. Soon they were off the planet, away from the system and away from the Galaxy.

Wander and Dom together, wandering the Universe.

THE END


End file.
